Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint method, an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus that molds an imprint material supplied onto a substrate by using a mold has received attention as one of lithography apparatuses for mass-producing semiconductor devices, magnetic storage media, and the like. The imprint apparatus is required to accurately overlay a pattern region on the mold and a shot region on the substrate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102132 has proposed a method of accurately overlaying a pattern region and a shot region by applying a force to a mold to deform the pattern region in combination with heating a substrate to deform the shot region.
In the imprint apparatus, for example, the pattern region and the shot region are deformed based on information indicating their shapes, and then overlay between the pattern region and the shot region is performed based on the detection results of the positions of a mark in the pattern region and a mark in the shot region. In such an imprint apparatus, when the pattern region and the shot region are deformed, the moving amount of the position of the mark in the pattern region and the moving amount of the position of the mark in the shot region by the deformation may be different. In this case, it can be difficult to accurately overlay the pattern region and the shot region if overlay is performed so as to match the mark in the pattern region and the mark in the shot region without considering their moving amounts.